


Handerchiefs, Sneezing, and Love

by Reedus_Lover_69



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedus_Lover_69/pseuds/Reedus_Lover_69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is sick and Bilbo offers her his handkerchief. They end up staying up together and talking which leads up to them confessing their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handerchiefs, Sneezing, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic about The Hobbit that I have posted publicly.  
> I wrote this because there are hardly any fanfics that involve Bilbo and the reader.  
> I hope you enjoy and please comment on how it went and if you have any suggestions for a next fanfic. (I write any Hobbit characters! )  
> Thanks!!!

The fire was barely warming up the campsite. Y/n had been sick for a couple days and the company tried their best to look for remedies for her. “Sorry lass. No luck today,” Dwalin walked past her and sat on his bedroll. “Ugh… it's fine. I guess I can't blame you. Oin, are you sure you don't have anything in your bag?”, she asked, sniffing and breathing heavily. Oin searched through his bag and found a few mint and tea leaves. “All I have is herbs to make tea.” Y/n sneezed multiple times before saying, “Tea is fine. It is better than sitting here and doing nothing.” 

Oin made the tea and y/n drank it, slowly getting exhausted from the day's travel. “Achoo!”, y/n sneezed, then she sneezed some more. Bilbo came toward y/n and bent down slightly as he gave her one of his handkerchiefs. She smiled considerately and took the handkerchief. “Thank you Bilbo. I'm not sure if I should return it after or-” “Oh. Well, you know, you can just keep it if you would like. You might need it later on,” he smiled, “You can use it for anything really. Keep it.” Her smile widened and Bilbo blushed a little before turning away. Y/n took notice of the change in color of his cheeks but thought nothing more of it.

The cold, night air was doing nothing to help y/n. She shivered in her bedroll and pulled her blanket closer to her body, hoping to provide more warmth. She sat up slowly and saw that Nori was currently taking watch. He was quietly occupying himself with his belongings, possibly previously stolen items from Bilbo’s hobbit hole. Deciding that she would not find sleep that night, Y/n thought it best to offer to take over his watch. “Would you like for me to take your watch? Your watch is probably almost over and I really don't mind doing it.”, she cleared her throat and waited for his answer. Nori looked up suddenly, taking no notice of her waking up. “I was going to wake up Bombur next but if you want to take the next watch, you're more than welcome to. Although, I like to think everyone prefers it if you sleep. You might get better.” She sighed and smiled politely, “Yeah, I'm well aware of that but I can't seem to find sleep though. Maybe taking watch for a couple of hours will do the trick. You also look very tired and I am sure Bombur will appreciate the extra hours of rest.” Nori thought of this and nodded, accepting her offer, “Alright lass, but if you get sleepy, do not bother to wake one of us up.” He put his belongings away and lied down to sleep. Y/n sighed and pinched her nose. The sickness she had was taking its toll on her and she couldn't stand being sick anymore. 

The embers of the fire were slowly dying as they had been burning for several hours. Rising as quietly as she could, y/n trudged weakly among the trees to gather some firewood. As she did so, there was a sudden noise behind her. She quickly turned around, quietly cursing herself for forgetting to being a weapon. She readied herself for what was to come.

A pair of blue-gray eyes met her e/c ones. Releasing a sigh of relief, y/n placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart beat fast. “Oh, thank goodness Bilbo. You scared me! I thought you were some sort of creature.” Bilbo chuckled and crossed his arms playfully, “Perhaps if I were a creature, you might have been dead already. What are you doing over here anyway?” Y/n looked at Bilbo and sniffed, “The fire was burning low and I thought that getting more firewood would help refresh it. I was getting cold and I couldn't really go to sleep so I thought of getting some firewood myself.” Bilbo nodded and smiled and he understood what she meant. “Would you like for me to help you?”, he offered. “Help would be great,” she smiled. 

They walked farther and found branches from fir and birch trees and decided that what they found was enough. Making their way back to the campsite, y/n sneezed several times and put the branches down. She pulled out Bilbo's handkerchief and wiped her nose on it. “Thank you once again Master Baggins for the handkerchief. I probably would be a mess right now had it not been for you,” she bent down and picked up the branches after she put the cloth away, “I still feel awful for taking it from you though. Maybe I can repay you in the future?” Bilbo stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, “There's no need to repay me. It is, after all, just a piece of cloth.” She walked past him and shrugged, “I guess you're right.”

As soon as they reached camp, they placed branches in the fire and watched the sparks flutter. Y/n sneezed again and went back to her bedroll. “Still sick, huh?”, Bilbo walked to her and grinned. “Yes. And I hate it. But you needn't worry, Bilbo. You should get some rest before the sun rises.” Bilbo pursed his lips and let his arms hang at his sides, “I'm not really tired anymore. Once I wake up, it's pretty hard for me to go back to sleep. Mind if I take watch with you?” She smiled and patted the spot next to her on her bedrollr, “Not at all.” Bilbo sat down and sighed. 

“So, how does it feel being the only lady in the company?”, Bilbo looked over at Y/n curiously. She looked up at the sky and thought. “I feel a lot of things. I feel like a servant when it comes to cooking the food and cleaning up after but then I feel like a mother when one you come up to me and talk to me about your problems. I like helping and talking with you all but it really is pretty tough being the only woman. I wish I could talk to you men how you talk to me but it seems a little absurd when you actually think about it. Being the only lady, I feel like I have to be... strong in some way ,” she smiled shyly at him. Bilbo blushed slightly and turned away, “You're right. About it being kind of absurd. I felt the same way being the only hobbit in the company but I guess I got used to everyone because they are males. I got used to you because you are nice and friendly and kind. But I do want you to know that if you ever want to share anything with anyone, I will gladly listen to what you have to say.” Y/n smiled and leaned over to hug him. “You truly are an amazing person Master Baggins.” Bilbo’s cheeks flushed and he hugged her back, “You are quite amazing yourself Y/n.” Y/n pulled back and met Bilbo's eyes. “You are also very beautiful and generous,” he paused and took a deep breath, “I'm sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable. To be honest, I don't even know what I'm saying.” 

Y/n blushed and her mouth gaped. She had never thought that the halfling had taken a liking to her. “Uncomfortable? Why would I feel uncomfortable? What you just said… Thank you. I am very flattered. By the way, I shouldn't be the only one receiving compliments. You are also kind. And tender-hearted and charming and adorable.” She smiled at him kindly and it was his turn to stare at her with an open mouth. The look on his face caused Y/n to laugh and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He stared at her and she stared back at him. 

Bilbo slowly reached his hand over and gently took her hand in his. He leaned forward and looked at her lips before tenderly placing his lips on hers. The kiss was passionate and Y/n cupped Bilbo's cheek and brought him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her back gingerly. Bilbo kissed her neck and jawline. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. The cold night air was enough to send shivers through both their bodies as Bilbo ran a hand down Y/n’s leg. Remembering that she was sick, Bilbo stopped what he was doing and looked at her. She was trying to catch her breath beneath him and was sweating a bit. He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Aren't we going to continue?,” she asked jokingly. He rubbed her cheek and said, “Don't be so hasty. We will continue this when you get better.” He gave her another kiss, not caring if she passed her sickness to him. “For now though, you need to rest and try to get better.” Y/n smiled and snuggled against him, “Goodnight, Bilbo.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. In her ear, he whispered, “Goodnight, my love.”


End file.
